<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Back by AterImber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152272">Going Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber'>AterImber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ater Imber, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Gen, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, spn fanfics, spn fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet Sabriel fic, to remind you it’s okay to smile during these unknown times.</p><p>Words: 381</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabriel - Relationship, samxgabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re insane!”</p><p>Gabriel just winked at the giant before turning back to the vines in front of him.</p><p>“We’re gonna get caught!”</p><p>“Not if you shut up about it!”</p><p>Sam shook his head, <em>what’s wrong with him?</em> Gabe said he had a surprise for their first wedding anniversary that Sam was <em>sure</em> to love – and he appreciated the gesture, really, he did – but it wasn’t like Gabe could’ve known the bowling alley they had their first date in all those years ago was shut down – <em>not like it was doing that well when we’d went to begin with</em> – so they were both understandably disheartened seeing it was now abandoned. Nothing to do, right? It’s not like either of them had bolt cutters.</p><p>So when Gabe also suggested Sam ‘<em>wait here while I find a way in</em>’ well, he knew he was in for a wild night. Did he think his better half was going to attempt scaling the side of the building? Absolutely fucking not. And yet…</p><p>“Yo, Sammich, quit daydreaming! You’re supposed to be a look out.”</p><p>“Pfft nobody’s around, relax,” he took a pre-emptive look around anyway, <em>just in case</em><em>.</em></p><p>“He says to the guy scaling a building.”</p><p>“You knew what I meant!” The giant took a charged step forward as the man slipped, “Be careful, will you? I’d hate to spend the night burying you.”</p><p>“I know <em>something </em>you wouldn’t mind burying.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, <em>of course he had to go there… </em>when he turned back to the wall, his eyebrows rose in surprise, his beloved was no longer hanging there, <em>oh no… </em>Sam rushed closer to the base of the wall, frantic eyes searching the dark, <em>you didn’t fall, you didn’t fall, you didn’t-</em></p><p>Jumping with surprise at the sound of rattling chains, he turned to his left and saw his lover, giant smirk on his face as the chains fell from the gate. He threw the gate open with all his strength, smile only growing as they clashed loudly against the sides of the wall.</p><p>Sam smacked his arm, sighing with relief, “Don’t do that!”</p><p>“What can I say, Sammy?” He linked the giants’ arm in his before leading them to the front door of the bowling alley, “I’m good at finding a way in.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do you have a SPN request in mind? Send me an e-mail: fanfic@aterimber.com with the subject line 'Request'.</p><p>I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>